16 is a hard age
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: well hello I can not do a summary so yha


_**soul's pov **_

_**as i sat inn the my side of the room maka and I share i sat and swung my arms back then kicked my feet up so not laying down i took up my whole bed like the echo yells of he and death the kid filled my head after an hour or so the yelling stoped i turned to see what was going on he was leaning over her like he was going to kiss her before he left like all ways but he got close the backed away then his voice with a hint of anger screamed **_

_**" maka we are over how silly you must feel now after giveing me ... every thing ...well maka i got what i want have a nice day " he said **_

_**with a smerk he walked out of thre room the strong girl i know was now broken her eyes fixed on the floor as she fell to her knees and put her head down i ran out of the room damn i am not acting cool i thought but none the less i will make him pay i ran through the lightly light city streets breathing hevay **_

_**" what did he mean by saying she gave him every thing ? " i muttered to my self **_

_**as i saw him walking down the street i cought my breath and leaned with my back to the wall i grabbed his coat **_

_**" HAY WATCH IT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SOUL" he yelled **_

_**" what did you mean when you said every thing to maka ? " i said not know what he was going to say**_

_**" o..oo... maka -does not ring a bell " he said a bit cheerfull **_

_**" STOP PLAYING AROUND KID " i said before i knew it my hand was in a wist hitting the wall just above his head**_

_**" fine if you must know i ment sex " he said pleased with him self **_

_**i brought my hand off the wall and let the fist lose then brought the flat back of my hand to his cheak with force the slap echoed and his head swung back leaving a red mark acrossed his face he looked at me with shock and then i looked at my hand why did i ... no when did i .. no i do not know why i slaped him if he screwd maka then it is none of my care she wanted it and he wanted it and soon my thought was cut off by a angry death the kid **_

_**" could you be jealous " he said teasing me **_

_**" no i do not like her like that " i said in a shakeing voice **_

_**he walked away and i put one hand in my pocked and placed one hand through my hairi i walkedx the long way home just so i could have time to put together what just happened i just slaped kid bacouse he had a sex life waw so un-cool i have become as i walked through the door maka was no-loner crying on the floor in our room she was laying on her stomach on the bed and laughing at her lap top i walked over to her and she slamed her lap top sahut and looked up at me **_

_**" what are you watching that is so funny " i said teasing her **_

_**as i sat on the bed next to her with my hand on her back **_

_**" nothing " she said in a wired tone **_

_**" tell me maka or elts " i said expecting her to show me **_

_**" or elts what to be death scyth ? " she asked**_

_**damn she asked i had to come up with some thing i quickly grabbed the end of her shirt my the start of her skirt **_

_**" i will run my hand under the back f you shirt and un-do your bra **_

_**she did not do any thing so i ran my hand u and un-did the clips in the back then looked at her what the hell was i doing was i trying to prove some thing to death the kid no that was not it was i trying to prove some thing to my self no i am not trying to prove any thing then i thought maby i am doing this bacouse she just got dumped and i am trying to make her feel better yes that must be it **_

_**" come on you can show me or elts i will do some thing more and its a secret " i wispered **_

_**she took her lap top and went to open it soon i took it and set it down i gave her a devil-ish smile then fliped her over and was on her i got close to her face **_

_**" you took to long maka i got bored with the lap top game " i said runing my hand u and down her thigh **_

_**" soul what the hell are you doing ? " she asked looking straght in to my eyes **_

_**why was my head beating so fast i soon got off of her and picked up her lap top and opened it **_

_**" YOAI MAKA YAOI ? " i yelled out of shock **_

_**who knew some one so sweet and cute could be a pervert**_

_**" its jun jo romantica " she said with a tone of o crap he knows my secret **_

_**i set it down and turened around to go and get my self straght when i looked it was on a sex scene whenm i turned to look at her i broke the awkwared silence with some thing more awkwared **_

_**" what is so sexy about thim and not me and you could - thats not what i ment no what can thay do that i can not " when isaid it i was hopeing not for her to tell me **_

_**" well to start usagi taked charge pinning him to thiings and with no warning he tries to sleep with mi-" she was cut off **_

_**my lips where pressed on to hers and my hands holding her wrists pinning her to the bed i was yet agien on her but this time not only just to tease her but i wanted some thing the feeling of her being happy i ran my tongue on her bottome lip and soon i went in thay danced for a wile then we stoped i was still on her but we seemed closer than ever **_

_**" was that sort of how he does it ? " i asked **_

_**now i have a way to act like i did that to have a point not just to have fun**_

_**" im going to sleep good night soul " she said in a sweet voice **_

_**" i walked to my bed and went to sleep **_


End file.
